dragonballfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lista de influencias en la cultura popular
Dragon Fall La serie de historietas Dragon Fall es una parodia de la serie de manga y anime Dragon Ball, y fue dibujada por los autores españoles Nacho Fernández y Álvaro López para Camaleón Ediciones a partir de 1993. El estilo de dibujo de DF ha evolucionado a lo largo de la serie, manteniéndose al principio fiel a Akira Toriyama, para después evolucionar en tramas que se alejan mucho del argumento de la serie original (aunque parodiando a todos sus personajes). Leer más Parodias thumb|Beisbol Z thumb|Vamos, Dragon Ball, Vamos *En el anime Shuriken School, el fundador de Shuriken School, Koji Murasaki, es un ninja que parece muy similar a Ninja Murasaki, además de que lleva el mismo nombre. *En el Anime Excel Saga en el episodio 25, hacen un ataque idéntico al Kamehameha padre e hijo, donde se mantiene el esquema "enemigo contra padre e hijo" como referencia a la batalla contra Cell. *En la segunda OVA de Puni Puni Poemy se muestra a Poemi Watanabe en su casa rezándole a un conjunto de Esferas del Dragón que se encuentran en su mesa. *En el anime Mi novia es una sirena, se hace referencia varias veces a la franquicia de Dragon Ball, incluyendo cameos de personajes principales: #El personaje Saru pide al protagonista de la serie Nagasumi si es o no utiliza las Esferas del Dragón para desear a hermosas chicas en su vida. Una imagen de Shen Long y los siete orbes aparece en la pantalla mientras se está hablando. #Cuando los estudiantes de la escuela se dividieron en dos facciones en conflicto sobre quién es el ídolo de la escuela debe ser, Saru aparece vestido como un hombre barbudo anciano llamado Chimp-Roshi, una clara referencia a Kame-Sen'nin. #Mientras que el elenco está de visita en Kioto en un viaje escolar, Goku se ve de pie en un grupo de personas, de espaldas a la pantalla de modo que su cara está oculta. #En el episodio 16, las versiones más jóvenes de Vegeta y Trunks se pueden ver en el fondo como estudiantes sentados en un aula. *En Los padrinos mágicos en la película Channel Chasers, un espectáculo llamado "Maho Mushi" se ofrece que es una parodia de Dragon Ball Z. Cuenta con personajes similares a Goku/Piccolo, Vegeta, y el Torneo Mundial de las Artes Marciales. *En el espectáculo llamado Billy y Mandy, hay un episodio (llamado "Grim por un día/Chicken Ball Z/Halls of Time "), que es una parodia del Mundo Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Cuando Billy y Mandy luchar entre sí, ambos con auras en su cabezas semejantes al del Super Saiyan 3 *En la película de televisión Los Jóvenes Titanes: Misión Tokio, los soldados usan cascos casi idénticas a las del Gran Saiyaman, Gohan súper héroe. *Un episodio de Los cuatro fantásticos y héroes más grandes del mundo se llama "Los Juegos de Shell", que es muy similar a los juegos de Cell. *En la serie de Cartoon Network MAD: #En el sketch de "Grey en Anime", la enfermera le dice al médico "Su ritmo cardíaco es más de 9000 ! " con el médico de responder "¿Qué? sobre 9000?! ¡Eso es imposible! me voy a tener que alimentar a un máximo de Super Surgeon! Al decir esto, el pelo del médico se convierte en la de un Super Saiyan, y su camisa desaparece. Este episodio también hace referencia a otras series manga, como Yu-Gi-Oh! y Pokémon . #En otro episodio de MAD, llamada "Money Ball Z", Goku y los demás guerreros Z se convierten en jugadores de béisbol. #En otro episodio de MAD, llamado "Go, Dragon Ball, Go", Diego busca a siete bolas de dragón para que pudiera salvar a todos los animales. #En comercial para MAD, hay una parodia de World War Z y Dragon Ball Z llamado DBZ Guerra Mundial : este comercial muestra las personas se conviertan en Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, o fusión. *Un personaje en la serie de anime MM! transforma en un Super Saiyan en el quinto episodio. *En el programa Teen Titans GO!, después de Starfire destruye gel para el cabello de Robin, Robin intenta arreglar su peinado desordenado-up pero resulta con que se convierta en otros pelos, incluidos Goku. *En KND: Los Chicos del Barrio cuando Número 3 fallo la misión era turno de Goku 4, cuando los tontos de la cuadra aparece Goku 4 hace su ataque con súper goma, creyendo que los había derrotado se da cuenta que no les hizo daño, con esto los tontos de la cuadra hacen su evolución a toda potencia, así que Goku 4 se transforma y es atrapado y termina cayendo derrotado. *En la serie chowder en episodeo etnixshell se convierte en super saiyajin. *En la serie el increible mundo de gumball se pudo ver que gumball se tranformo en un super saiyajin. *En la serie de MTV, Alejo y Valentina hay un episodio titulado "Garron Ball Z" con Alejo como Goku (Alejoku), Valentina como Bulma (Bulmalentina), el Viejo como el Maestro Roshi (Viejoshi), Matías como Piccolo (Matíccolo Daimaku), Gregory como Majin Boo (Majim Poo), Carlitox como Vegeta (Vegitox), Super Macho-Man como Mr. Satán (Mr. Chochán), Diego Armando Maradona como Kami (Pelusama), La vieja como Uranai Baba (Uranai Boba), El pelado que manejaba el samba como el inscriptor del torneo. Robien pelo de goku.jpg|Robin con el pelo de Goku Personaje de Mad.png|Un personaje de MAD transformándose en Saiyan Goku en MAD.png|Goku en MAD Parodia Vegeta.jpg|Vegeta en Los padrinos mágicos Kndcopyzi7.png right|200px|thumb|Portada de Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #39. *En Hora de Aventura, en el episodio "Jake el perro", las joyas reales se desprenden en OOO después de que se le concediera el deseo de Jake, haciendo referencia a las Esferas del Dragón. *En otro episodio, "Fuego y Hielo", el ataque de la Princesa Flama que utiliza en su última pelea luce similar a un Kamehameha, y el ataque del Rey Helado se parece al Ataque Big Bang, por el aura que los rodea entre ambos se parecen a un Super Saiyan, y el choque entre ambos ataques es una referencia al Kamehameha de Goku contra el Cañón Galick de Vegeta de la Saga Saiyan. * En Un Show Más en el episodio "engáñame dos veces", donde Mordecai, Rigby y Benson van a Japón a participar en un programa de juegos. en un momento Benson distrae al presentador del programa diciendo: "mira es Pan la nieta de Goku", para así ganar el premio misterioso. *La portada del cómic de Mighty Morphin Power Rangers #39 es un homenaje al póster oficial de Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Los Simpsons * En otra escena donde la familia Simpson en la fábrica de pescados y mariscos, solo en la traducción hispanoamericana, Homer hace cambiar el televisor diciendo "Qué feo canta, ¿que no hay Dragon Ball Z?". Dragon Ball Simpsons.jpg|Parodia fanart de Los Simpsons. Televisión y Películas *En la película Fight Club, sistemas de la caja de Dragon Ball Z se ven siendo colocado en la papelera junto con cientos de otras películas. *En la película Agent Cody Banks, hay carteles de los Guerreros Z y solo uno de Goku se ven en las paredes del dormitorio de Cody. *En la demostración popular de la comedia Two and a Half Men, en el episodio "Pichón, Pichón, Pichón, Pichón, Pichón" cuando Alan le pregunta cuál es Jake se va a tomar para conseguir que pase tiempo con su abuela, una de las cosas que dice Jake que quiere es el nuevo juego de Dragon Ball Z . *Un gran Citrus anuncio utiliza una imagen alterada de Gohan para un comercial.thumb|Citrus comercial *En la serie de televisión Pearli, hay un episodio llamado "Dragon Ball Run". *En la película The Matrix Reloaded, la escena de persecución de coches parece ser muy similar a la escena de persecución de coches en la Saga de los Androides . En su secuela, The Matrix Revolutions, la lucha final entre Neo y Smith parece ser muy similar a las peleas en Dragon Ball Z . *Las escenas de lucha finales en 2000 películas de superhéroes, como Los Vengadores, Hombre de Acero, y Krrish 3, también se parecen a las escenas de lucha en Dragon Ball Z . *En el documental película Super Size Me, Dragon Ball Z juguetes se ven en una tienda. *En la película de nacimiento, Sean tiene una mochila donde se muestra a Goku en Super Saiyan *En la película La Guerra de los Mundos, Dakota tiene figuras del emperador Pilaf y autos de Mr. Satan. *En la película Virgen a los 40], una figura de acción de Goku se ve en la cama de Andy y una figura en caja de Kibito se ve en uno de los estantes de Andy. *En la película La casa de cristal, Ruby despierta a su hermano diciéndole "Están regalando gratis cintas Dragon Ball Z en Blockbuster. Si nos damos prisa, podemos superar la prisathumb|Jackie Chan afirma que le gusta Dragon Ball *En la serie de televisión Mentes criminales, el hacker tiene figuras de Goku Super Saiyan y Buu Gohan. *En el programa de televisión Heroes el personaje Ando dispara su rayo rojo de una manera similar a la forma en que Goku dispara su Kamehameha. *En la película El hada de los dientes, en el fondo de la habitación de los niños se puede ver una estatua/estatuilla de Goku. *En la película Poli de guardería, en el famoso "Usted pertenece a mí ahora!" escena, en la que Arnold Schwarzenegger está gritando a los niños, dibujos de las siete bolas de dragón se pueden ver claramente en el fondo. *En la serie de comedia de Disney Channel So Random! incluye un bit llamado "Anime Brothers" donde Scott se asemeja a Goku, que tiene el mismo pelo de punta y el mismo estilo de ropa. Su hermano Elliot se asemeja a Naruto. Mencionan Dragon Ball Z como "Marudo Bola D." *En el anime "Sonic X" en el capítulo 2, el abuelo de Chris le entrega a Sonic un artefacto similar a un Rastreador,este es igual que usa Vegeta en la Saga Saiyan, también lo usa Tails en el capítulo 73 para esquivar los lazers y huir de Shadow que quería llevarse a Cosmo. *En la película Ted 2, aparecen personajes disfrazados de Goku y Vegeta. Manga right|280px|thumb|Polnareff lamenta la muerte de Avdol en la mansión de DIO mientras realiza la misma pose que [[Son Goku Super Saiyan en Namek.]] * En , titulado como en su serialización original en la Shūkan Shōnen Jump de Shueisha, el capítulo número 240 del manga de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, escrito y dibujado por Hirohiko Araki, perteneciente a Stardust Crusaders, la Parte 3 de la serie, y lanzado en la revista Shūkan Shōnen Jump el 21 de octubre de 1991, Jean Pierre Polnareff, uno de los integrantes del Grupo Joestar, realiza la misma pose que hace Son Goku como Super Saiyan en el capítulo 318 de Dragon Ball cuando está furioso con Freezer, mientras este lamenta en total desesperación la muerte de su compañero Muhammad Avdol a manos de Cream, el cual es el Stand de Vanilla Ice, quien es uno de los vampiros de DIO. **El capítulo del manga de Dragon Ball al que se hace referencia fue lanzado el 26 de marzo de 1991 en Japón, mientras que el de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure fue distribuido el 21 de octubre de 1991, ambos siendo serializados el mismo año con un margen de ocho meses de diferencia. * En ｣に行こう！ その①|"Hantingu" ni Ikō! Sono Ichi}}, el capítulo número 325 del manga de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, escrito y dibujado por Hirohiko Araki, perteneciente a Diamond is Unbreakable, la Parte 4 de la serie, y lanzado en la revista Shūkan Shōnen Jump el 26 de julio de 1993, Josuke Higashikata, el protagonista (JoJo), compara a Jotaro Kujo tocando las ratas gelatinizadas de Ratt, el Stand de "Carcomida", con Arale Norimaki de Dr. Slump y su fijación por tocar excrementos con un palo. ** Esta referencia fue un homenaje doble intencional por parte de Araki a Dr. Slump y sus crossovers con Dragon Ball, también de Akira Toriyama. Anime right|thumb|[[Son Goku en el anime de Dr. Stone.]] * Son Goku hace acto de aparición en forma de cameo, realizando la pose del Kamehameha ilustrada por Akira Toriyama en Akira Toriyama - The World Special, en , el vigesimocuarto y último episodio de la primera temporada del anime de Dr Stone de TMS Entertainment, cuando Senku Ishigami menciona todo el entretenimiento que la ciencia hizo posible. Música *El rapero español Porta tiene una canción de rap entero dedicado a Dragon Ball y menciona a Zarbon, Dodoria, Recoome, Raditz, Nappa, Dr. Gero, Dabra, Babidi, Gran Saiyaman, Goten, Krilin, Pan, Tenshinhan, Chaoz, Yamcha, Trunks, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Videl, Cell, Mr. Satán, Broly, Majin Buu, Freezer, Hirudegarn, Tapion, Tao Pai Pai, Yajirobe, Supremo Kai, Vegetto, Janemba, Piccolo, Gogeta, Gotenks, Oolong, Puar, Bulma, Coola, thumb|212px|Dragon Ball RapBaby, Bardock, y a los Dragones Oscuros. El " Dragon Ball Rap "Originalmente la canción esta en español y se refiere a toda la serie desde Dragon Ball hasta Dragon Ball Z e inclusive peliculas. *Una de las canciones del mismo Porta "hay un sentimiento muerto en un corazon roto" utiliza la melodia de Tapion. *Krilin aparece con su armadura de Saiyan en la portada del álbum que es, este es (por Voodoo Glow Skulls). *El rapero Soulja Boy tiene dos canciones que hacen referencia a Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Krilin, Tenshinhan, Yamcha, Karin, el Maestro Roshi, Chi-Chi, y Super Saiyan.thumb Influencia de Goku Goku a menudo ha sido considerada un modelo positivo para los niños en todo Japón. En junio de 1988, Goku y otros personajes de Dragon Ball fueron presentados en dos cortos de PSA. El primer corto se titula The Goku Traffic Safety, donde Goku aprende la importancia de obedecer la seguridad del tráfico por otros. El segundo fue llamado Goku’s Fire Brigade, donde imparte a dos niños la importancia de la seguridad contra incendios, el corto es notable con Goku siendo un bombero voluntario. Goku ha hecho apariciones en varios programas de televisión japonesa y manga. Es un personaje recurrente en el remake de otra serie de anime de Toriyama, como Dr. Slump. En 1990, Goku (en forma de anime) hizo una sorpresa de 2 minutos y medio con una aparición en Yamada Katsute-nai Wink. Aquí, utiliza las bolas de dragón para ayudar a la estrella del J-pop y anfitriona Kuniko Yamada a aumentar sus habilidades, incluyendo la capacidad de ejecutar un Kamehameha, que ella utiliza para bromear con él. En 1993,Goku (fallecido) apareció acompañado de Maruko-chan (otro personaje de manga), en una emisión promocional de Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea De Los Tres Saiyan y Chibi Maruko-chan: Mi canción favorita, que fue lanzado en Japón en 11 de julio de 1992 y 19 de diciembre de 1992 respectivamente. En 2006, Goku, Vegeta y Freezer harían una aparición sorpresa en una edición especial de KochiKame. Aquí Kankichi Ryotsu viaja a Namek, y Freezer le señala que su nave ha sido estacionada ilegalmente. Ryotsu también reúne a Vegeta y Goku en el planeta. En 2005, Goku aparece en la parodia manga de Toriyama Nekomajin, donde él es el sensei del personaje principal, Nekomajin Z. con otros personajes de Dragon Ball, se uniría con el elenco de One Piece en un crossover titulado Cross Epoch. Aquí, Goku está viajando como nómada que se encuentra con Luffy. Juntos, ellos luchan con PIlappagy, una fusión de villanos liderada por Pilaf y Buggy. Goku también puede ser considerado una mercancía regular por Fuji TV. En 2003, Goku aparecería en el recurso interactivo titulado Kyutai Panic Adventure!, que fue presentado exclusivamente en la sede de Fuji TV. Aquí, Freezer ataca a turistas explotando la sección para liberarla del resto del edificio de Fuji TV seguido de un ataque de cañón por Arlong y su banda. Pero aparece un equipo con Goku, Luffy y Astro Boy. Se siguió en 2004 con Kyūtai Panic Adventure Returns! Donde el cruel Eneru aparece y ataca la localización de la ciudad acuática de Odaiba. Posee poderes de equipo con Goku, Luffy y KochiKame de Kankichi Ryotsu. El equipo de Goku realiza el ataque conocido como Gom Gom Kamehameha. El 07 de abril de 2007, Goku apareció junto a comentarista de televisión Fuji, Masaharu Miyake para un segmento del anime Japan’s Great Awards – Who is the Strongest Hero? El segmento presentó un especial torneo mundial de artes marciales que debía decidir quién era la persona más fuerte en la historia japonesa. Los combatientes fueron Musashibo Benkei, Himiko, príncipe Shotoku y Amakusa Shiro. El ganador fue el príncipe Shotoku, quien derrotó en la final a Benkei. Goku a menudo ha sido inspiración de parodias de varios años. En un episodio de Operation!, Takeshi Castle (en español simplemente Humor amarillo), que ahora se conoce en Estados Unidos como MXC, tuvo un episodio llamado Family Day. En este episodio, los anfitriones Beat Takeshi y Sonomanma Higashi estaban disfrazados de personajes de anime popular, uno era Goku y el otro era Doremon. Goku y su influencia en el manga y merchandising Goku fue bien recibido por las publicaciones de anime, manga y otros medios. Anime News Network señaló a Goku como un elemento de comedia de la serie y comentó que, después de todos los eventos que le han pasado, sigue siendo el mismo personaje ingenuo y bondadoso. Los comentarios no señalan a Goku como la persona más poderosa en la primera serie, al contrario de lo que ocurre en Dragon Ball Z, y él también desaparece por periodos largos de tiempo entre las sagas. Ellos también señalan cómo la serie cuenta todas sus aventuras haciendo de él un buen personaje principal. El sitio online Rational Magic elogia su inocencia como una de las partes más divertidas de la serie. Sus viajes y su fuerza resultan en el persona con la mayor admiración de jóvenes en todas partes. Varias piezas de merchandising basadas en Goku, también fueron lanzadas en tiendas especializadas con figuras de acción, juguetes, llaveros y hasta peluches. En 2005, The Daily Reader publicó un artículo titulado ‘Los mejores héroes geek de todos los tiempos’, siendo Goku el único personaje animado de la lista, ocupando un lugar privilegiado en el ranking. Otros artistas manga, como los creadores de Naruto y One Piece, afirmaron que Goku sirvió de principal inspiración para sus principales protagonistas en sus series. En 2000, Goku quedó en tercer lugar en una encuesta de Animax sobre personajes favoritos. En otro estudio realizado en 2007 por Oricon, con 1000 voluntarios, Goku fue clasificado en primer lugar como el personaje más fuerte de todos los tiempos. En el estudio Amistad desarrollado por el sitio online Ranking Japan donde las personas tenían que escoger al personaje anime que gustaría fuese su amigo, Goku quedaría en quinto lugar. Masako Nozawa, dobladora japonesa de Goku, también comentó que ella adoró cuando él perdió la cola porque lo hizo más normal, pero le gustaba que el personaje siguiera siendo el mismo hasta el final de la serie. Jackie Chan afirma que Goku es su personaje favorito de la serie Dragon Ball. IGN.com ha señalado a Goku personaje de anime número uno de todos los tiempos en su lista de los ‘Top 25 personajes de anime de todos los tiempos’. Goku es algo similar al origen de Superman, ambos escaparon de los planetas de origen y fueron adoptados por los seres humanos. En el número 133 (septiembre de 2002) de la revista Wizard, un hipotético Superman vs Goku fue publicado. Goku ganó la pelea fácilmente, sin necesidad de emplear su forma de Super Saiyan. El artículo obtuvo thumbfuertes críticas por los fans furiosos de Superman. Ese mismo año, la revista Wizard hizo una encuesta abierta en la Fan Expo de Toronto de Nueva York donde más del 80% diría que Superman derrotaría a Goku. Goku ha sido una fuerte inspiración para muchos personajes, incluyendo Monkey D. Luffy del anime One Piece, Naruto Uzumaki del anime Naruto, Zatch Bell del anime homónimo y más recientemente el anime Toriko Toriko. La banda de rock alemana disuelta ‘Son Goku’ toma su nombre de Goku. La banda eligió específicamente el nombre como Goku para encarnar la filosofía de la banda, afirmando que estaban fascinados por la ingenuidad y alegría de Goku.thumb|right|224 px|Goku influye en videojuegos Enlaces externos http://www.luiscordero.com/dragon_ball/relaciones_e_influencias/ en:List of Influences on Popular Culture Categoría:Contenidos